Snippets
by Siriusly Amused
Summary: Just some little Snippets from the Hogwarts High gang before their sophomore year.
1. Hermione's First Kiss

**Snippets **

_By Siriusly Amused_

_Stories of the young and the innocent_

**Author's Note:** Hello! This is Snippets, a fic dedicated to the younger years of the Hogwarts High gang. Now, if you haven't read Hogwarts High, then you'll need to understand that the HP gang are normal kids in these stories. They have no magic, they live in a town in California called Hogwarts Hills, and they attend a high school called Hogwarts High. I've been writing Hogwarts High for years now and during those years, I have thought of little stories about the characters and I just recently decided to share some with you guys. Basically, each chapter is a one shot story. They're not in any particular chronological order. One chapter they can be 14 and the next they can be 4. I'll let you know their ages at the start of each one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the HP universe.

**Another Author's Note:** Ok, this first story is about Hermione's first kiss. It's December-ish and the trio are freshman in high school.

_Hermione's First Kiss_

**Hermione**

I don't like parties. I didn't like parties when I was little because I felt left out. I didn't like them in junior high because everyone became upset with everyone else. And now, after my first high school party, I have decided that I still don't like parties.

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Lavender and I arrived outside of Billy Beerbomb's mansion five minutes after the party had started and there were already drunk people littered about. After the first half hour of us wandering around in search of a place to fit in, I had gotten two beers spilled on me, Harry got dragged (against his will) into the make-out room by some scary sophomore, and someone had thrown up on Seamus, causing him to wear Ron's jacket. Needless to say that we left after poor Seamus' incident.

It was only nine o'clock and none of us wanted to go home so early, so Ron suggested we go to his house and hang out since the only one that was home that night was Ginny. Ginny of course was surprised to see us in her house when there was a prestigious party across town, but she also seemed relieved to have company.

We all went to the living room and it wasn't long before Lavender got the bright idea to find an empty Coke bottle and play spin the bottle. The boys (having no shame) were all for it. Lavender, being Lavender, couldn't contain her enthusiasm for the idea either. But Ginny and I exchanged glances. Neither of us had kissed a boy yet. Plus, Ginny had the added misfortune that one of her brothers was playing and it would just be her luck that her first spin landed on him and her first kiss go to him as well.

The others wouldn't let us back out, though. The game couldn't be played with three boys and one girl (no matter how much Lavender wanted it to) so Ginny and I were dragged to the floor where the others had already formed a circle around the bottle.

Lavender spun first and it landed on Ron. For some reason I felt really jealous of her when Ron kissed her. It wasn't some romantic kiss from the movies, more like an innocent peck on the lips, but for some reason, I still felt jealous. Ginny went next and got Ron. Lavender, Seamus and Harry all broke out in insane laughter as both Ron and Ginny paled.

Finally, Ron got to his feet and crossed the circle to Ginny. "Come on, Ginny, we're being ridiculous about this!" he stated as Ginny tried to get away, but Lavender held her firmly in place. Ron bent down, placed his hand over Ginny's mouth and kissed his own hand. Harry laughed, Seamus whined, Lavender squealed, and I let out a breath that I didn't realize that I was holding.

And then it was my turn. I willed my hand not to shake as it reached out and spun the bottle. The bottle turned around and around for what seemed like an eternity before it stopped between Harry and Seamus. It was pointing directly at the front door. I was about to ask if I needed to spin it again when the door handle started to turn. Everyone in the room held his or her breath as the door slowly opened.

I nervously grabbed fistfuls of my skirt as Fred Weasley stepped across the threshold and paused once inside to place his car keys in the bowl next to the door. _'No!'_ my mind screamed as I stared at Fred. _'Not Fred!'_ Fred was sixteen and a junior in high school. The other boys at least had limited experience with kissing. God only knew how far Fred had gone! The last thing I needed was to humiliate myself with an expert kisser.

Fred was still standing there, directly in front of the nose of the bottle, oblivious to his fate. He seemed pensive and a bit down trodden, definitely not like his normal self.

"Fred, you have to kiss Hermione!" Ron exclaimed from his spot on the floor.

"Wha?" Fred asked, turning to acknowledge us. He seemed surprised, but not so much so that he was running from the house. He saw the bottle on the floor and realized what had been going on. "Oh," he said, still pensive.

Ron's brow furrowed. "Where's George?" he asked.

"He's staying at someone's house tonight," Fred explained somberly.

"Who's? Billy's?" Ron asked. "Because you know Mom and Dad said that you two weren't allowed to ever spend the night there."

"He's not staying at Billy's," Fred continued. He wasn't moving out of the bottle's pointing nose.

"Where's he staying then?" Ron asked.

"Alicia's," Fred stated quietly, jamming his hands into his pockets. Ginny let out a loud 'EEWWW' which nearly drowned out the boys' laughs. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Fred mumbled dully. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Once he released it, his shoulders visibly relaxed and he seemed slightly happier, though still not himself. "Now, who do I have to kiss?"

Five fingers pointed to me. I blushed furiously and gripped the hem of my skirt tighter. After receiving a nudge from Ginny, I stood and slowly walked over to Fred who was smiling, almost shyly (except I know that neither twin is ever shy). He looked over my head at someone sitting in the circle as I approached him, the thoughtful expression on his face once again. The thinking expression was really appealing on Fred and I had to focus on his chest so I wouldn't blush.

I stopped a few inches in front of him and willed myself to continue breathing as one of his hands gently lifted my chin so that I was looking up at him. I closed my eyes as he lowered his head to mine and pressed his lips against my own. It was an innocent peck, only it lasted three seconds longer than normal pecks would. My friends behind me were all silent except Lavender who sighed dreamily.

Finally, Fred pulled away and smiled at me. "Strawberry?" he asked, referring to my lip gloss.

"Strawberry banana," I replied, trying not to blush.

**Fred**

I didn't expect George to ditch me at the first big party of the year. I didn't expect anyone other than Ginny to be home when I got home. I didn't expect my younger siblings to be playing spin the bottle. I didn't expect that I would walk in with the bottle pointing to me. I didn't expect Hermione to kiss me. I didn't expect Ron to let me kiss her. And I didn't expect to enjoy the kiss. But I did expect to see Ron a marvelous shade of puce afterwards.

**Ron**

I **hate **Fred.

* * *

**End Author's Note:** So, there it was. Just a short little snippet. I have more in my head, so if you guys liked this one, just let me know, and I'll post some of the others. 


	2. Wired

**Snippets**

_By Siriusly Amused_

_Stories of the Young and Innocent_

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I'm so glad you guys like these little snippets…or at least the first one. I think I surprised some of you with it being Hermione/Fred. Now, I'm an avid Good Shipper, but for some reason, awhile ago, when I was pondering HH and the snippet popped into my head, it was Fred who had Hermione's first kiss. There was really no spark there, Fred was just surprised that it was an alright kiss because it was from a freshman and Hermione, aka: his kid brother and baby sister's best friend. Anywho, I'm writing this in a new font. It's quite cool. Yeah, yeah, you guys want to get on with the story…ok…this is the story of when Draco hotwired a car so they're in 8th grade…some time in October, I think…I don't really know…it's warm out but not too warm. -shrugs-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own stuff you recognize from HP and I don't own stuff you recognize from the real world either.

Wired

**°°°Harry°°°**

"Come on, Crabbe, you almost have it. It's a vowel."

"Um…Y?"

"No, come on, there's only one vowel you haven't tried yet."

"Is B a vowel?"

The class roared with laughter. It was a Wednesday afternoon and Mr. Lupin was giving us a spelling bee over our vocabulary words for the week. Crabbe, needless to say, was forced to sit down after his blunder. Crabbe and Goyle were so stupid that they laughed along with the class, even though they didn't know what we were all laughing about. Mr. Lupin hid a smile behind his note cards. Draco Malfoy, however, looked around the class indignantly.

"Shut up!" he ordered the class while he crossed his arms over his chest and propped his Adidas shoes on his desk. "Everyone has something that they don't know. I'm sure Mr. Lupin doesn't know how to hotwire a car!"

Mr. Lupin leaned on his podium and sent a mischievous smile to Draco. "Is that so, Draco?" he asked, setting his note cards down. "Well, while you are right with the fact that no one knows everything, I can assure you that I do know how to hotwire a car and have done so many times in my youth. It's a merely a matter of cutting some wires and rubbing them against one another."

"Oh really?" Draco spat out venomously. "Which ones?"

Mr. Lupin made to answer but then saw the rest of the class. I looked around as well and every student was at the edge of his or her seat, awaiting the answer. Ron looked like Christmas had come early and I knew he was just itching to try hotwiring 'Old Betsy', Percy's car. Draco was the only one in the class who did not look anxious. He glared at Mr. Lupin with a scowl on his face.

Mr. Lupin frowned slightly and bent over to whisper the appropriate wires into Draco's ear. Draco scowled more and class went on.

**°°°Ginny°°°**

After school, Hermione and I sat on a bench in the front of the building and ate Fruit Roll-ups while Harry and Ron took down the flag. To our left, twenty or so kids played football in the school playground. Harry and Ron joined me and Hermione after they put the flag away and we all talked about the up and coming school dance when, all of the sudden, the kids from the playground became very loud and marched across the street to the faculty parking lot. Draco was leading them.

"Oh no," Hermione mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"He wouldn't," Ron stated, while staring at Draco.

"What?" I asked again. Draco found an unlocked car that belonged to our science teacher and got in.

"He would," said Harry and the three of them got up and crossed the street to the parking lot.

"What's going on?" I asked Hermione as I hurried to catch up with them.

"Draco's going to hotwire a car!" Hermione explained to me. We reached the crowd and jumped from shock when the car revved up. Draco straightened and had a huge smile on his face as he gripped the steering wheel. A scared Pansy went to the open window of the car.

"Draco, don't! You don't even know how to drive yet!" she pleaded.

"Leave me alone, woman!" Draco told her. The car lurched forward and nearly ran over Colin, who squeaked a sacred, 'eep' as he jumped out of the way. Draco pulled out into the street but his turn was too wide and one tire started to go into the playground. Draco stopped, looked out the window at the car's position with confusion on his face then put the car in reverse to try to do a three-point turnabout. Reverse didn't work well for him though, and he ended up completely horizontal across the street with us behind him and the playground in front of him.

"I'll just go forward and turn around in the playground," he mumbled to himself while putting the car in drive. This might have worked just fine, but Draco pressed the accelerator too heavily and the car sped off into the playground with Draco screaming and flailing his arm along the way. Two seconds later, the car crashed into the basketball pole.

The rest of us stared at the smoking piece of metal for a few seconds before Pansy let out a frantic, "DRACO!" and we all rushed to the car. The door opened when we got there and Draco fought with the airbag for a few seconds before stumbling out. He had a slight gash on his forehead but it wasn't bleeding profusely and he was smiling. The rest of us sighed with relief.

"That was so cool!" Draco exclaimed to us as teachers rushed out. Draco was sent to the nurse and the rest of us spent the next two hours cleaning the school in detention.

**End Author's Note: **Not as amusing as Hermione's first kiss but I've always wondered if you guys wanted to know more about the time that Draco hotwired a car, so I wrote it out for you. Now, I'll draw a little map with letters so you guys know the layout of the school and playground and parking lot.

X X

X

Okay, the first X on the top row is the school and the second X on the top row is the playground, leaving the bottom X for the parking lot. For some reason I felt like explaining that.


	3. The Talk

**Snippets**

_By Siriusly Amused_

_Stories of the young and innocent_

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas. Yes, another chapter, I'm just updating this story like crazy. It probably has to do with the fact that these stories take anywhere from 15-30 minutes to write, which is ideal for me at this time since I have family stuff and work. Yes, work. Minimum wage jobs close for nothing these days. Now, this snippet actually popped into my head a few days ago when I was reading Trust by Creative Quill (I suggest you all read it after this, it's a very good story and it's finished to boot). Anywho (I use that word too much) Harry and Ron are in seventh grade in this snippet and Ginny is in sixth and the twins are little freshmen in high school. I think this takes place sometime in the spring…I see flowers and sunshine out of the window when I picture it and the boys are in shorts. But if you guys want to put it in winter or whatever, you go right ahead.

**Disclaimer:** I'm getting very tired of disclaimers.

The Talk

**°°°Ron°°°**

"Ron, why don't you call Harry over for the day?"

I looked up from my pancakes and gazed across the table at my father. He had been acting strange all week and Ginny and I heard him having heated discussions with my mother. Something was up, and judging by the tinge of pink at the tip of Dad's ears, it wasn't good. Ginny and I had, of course, figured that it was a family problem. Perhaps they caught Fred and George trying their first cigarettes down by the beach, or maybe Bill lost his first job at the bank, or, worst of all, maybe Mom and Dad were going to get a divorce. But what in the hell does Harry have to do with any of those?

"Um, okay, but," I paused and chose my words carefully, "why?" I need a bigger vocabulary.

Dad's ears went from pink to red and he adverted his eyes from me and seemed rather fascinated with his bacon. "Well, it's just such a nice day out today. It would be dreadful if Harry had to spend it cooped up with that family of his. Besides, it's been awhile since I spent time with my children."

Fred and George stopped their powder sugar war and gazed at our father. "Does this include us too?" they asked simultaneously as a cloud of powered sugar fell around them.

Percy lowered his newspaper. "Yes, Father, what about me? I have a research paper that will take up most of the day. I have no time to shoot hoops in the driveway."

Dad squirmed in his seat as my three older siblings stared at him. "Er…no, you three are exempted from this," he said, not making eye contact with anyone.

"What about me?" Ginny asked.

Dad immediately raised his head and sent Mom a pained expression. They seemed to be having an argument by making faces at one another. Finally, Mom sent him a pointed stare and Dad lowered his gaze to the breakfast table once again. "Your mother thinks it's best that you be included in this one, Ginny," he stated. "I have no idea why since you'd relate to your mother better!" There was a loud 'THUNK' as Mom kicked Dad under the table.

Ginny and I exchanged frightened looks as realization dawned on the twins. Fred leaned over and whispered something into Percy's ear and Percy chuckled and sent us a wicked smile. "Well, good luck today," he told us as he rose from the table along with the twins. "You're going to need it."

"Ginny, help your mother with the dishes. Ron, call Harry."

**°°°Harry°°°**

There are two entrances into the Weasley household (if you don't count climbing through windows). One is the front door that leads you directly into the living room. This door is rarely used. The other is the back door that brings you into the laundry room that connects with the kitchen. I went to the back door and knocked; moments later, George answered.

"Hello, Harry," he greeted. He wasn't moving away from the door to let me in.

"Hi, George," I greeted back, waiting for him to step aside. When he didn't I became confused. "Er…is Ron home?" I asked, which was a stupid question because it was just twenty minutes ago that Ron had called me and invited me over.

"He's home," George replied.

There was a long pause before I asked if I could come in. George gave me an odd look. "Do you really want to do that, Harry?" he asked.

"Yes." I was beginning to wonder what was going on.

George stepped aside. "It's your dignity, man," he stated before walking away. I was curious as to what he was talking about but didn't stop to ask him. The twins never made sense anyway. I crossed the kitchen and entered the living room where I found Ron and Ginny sitting on the couch and looking quite scared.

"Ah, Harry, there you are!" Mr. Weasley greeted as I cautiously made my way into the room. He was standing in front of the entertainment center and there were all kinds of graphs and props around him. I sat down next to Ron on the couch. Ron gave me a pained expression.

"Well," Mr. Weasley continued, bouncing on the balls of his heels. "Now that we've got everyone here, I think I can begin."

"Weasley, do you have the plans for the church picnic?" Ron, Ginny, and I turned our heads and to our complete horror saw Mr. Malfoy and Draco standing in the archway to the living room. Mr. Malfoy glanced around the room as Mr. Weasley handed him the plans for the church picnic. "Are you giving them the talk?" he asked, noticing the graphs. "Good, Draco here hasn't had it yet." Mr. Malfoy grabbed Draco's arm and marched him over to the couch.

Draco broke free from his father's grasp and glared indignantly at him. "I already know about it!" he said loudly. "You put tab A into slot B and repeat!" Ginny giggled. Mr. Malfoy glared.

"There's more to it than that!" Mr. Malfoy explained to Draco. "Call me on my cell when you're done." He then turned back to Mr. Weasley. "Be sure to mention positions, Arthur. And don't forget protection, STDs, and how much it costs to raise the antichrist."

"I resent that statement," Draco mumbled as he sat down on the floor and brought his knees to his chest. Mr. Malfoy didn't seem to hear him, however, and he turned on his heel and left the living room. Mr. Weasley then looked at the four of us with great discomfort. It was bad enough having this conversation with one child, but with four? And two of them not even being his!

"Well, now that we really do have everyone here, I think it's time we…"

"Oh, Ginny, you have company."

Hermione had just entered the room. She looked around the room and her eyes lingered on a nearby graph. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Mione, sit," Ginny commanded, pointing to the open spot on the couch, next to her."

"Er…why?" Hermione asked, slowly coming to join us on the couch.

"Because I need another girl present for this," Ginny explained.

Hermione brightened. "Oh good, then you won't mind that Lavender and Parvatti are on their way."

"What!?" exclaimed both Draco and Ron.

"Oh, wow, it's a party! Hope you guys don't mind, we brought Seamus and Dean along as well." Four more kids entered the living room and found seats.

Mr. Weasley ran a hand through his thinning hair and sighed. "Alright, well now…"

"Hey, I saw everyone heading this way and George let me in," Neville explained, coming into the room and sitting on the floor next to Draco.

Mr. Weasley stared at us for a few minutes. "George!" he yelled once he came out of his stupor.

George inched into the living room's view but did not come in it. "Yeah, Dad?" he asked meekly.

"You're going to be my little helper for this talk. And if Fred is listening, it will do him good to not let any of Ron's friend's in. Or Ginny's," he added as an afterthought.

"Do I have to, Dad?" George whined, coming into the room.

"Yes you have to. As a matter of fact, why don't you start it?"

George sent him a scared look but Mr. Weasley only nudged him foreword. George looked at us, ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "When a man and a woman love each other very much…"

* * *

**End Author's Note:** Merry Christmas everyone, even though it's only Christmas for another 20 minutes. I would have had this up this afternoon, but my mom came in and ordered me into the kitchen. 


	4. Big Kids Now

**Snippets  
**_By Siriusly Amused_

_Stories of the Young and Innocent_

**Author's Note: **I decided that I've done a lot of pre-teen snippets and it's time for one when they were little. So who's up to reading about the trio's first day of Kindergarten?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own J.K.'s fabulous characters. Also, I just think I should let you all know that I plan to murder in it's sleep if it doesn't hurry up with the search it's taking forever and a day to do.

Big Kids Now

**°°°Ron°°°**

"Come on you three, I don't want to be late for my first day of fourth grade!"

"Perce, I think I forgot my lunch."

"Too bad, George."

"I'm Fred."

"Whatever."

I was five. I was clean. And I was in a bad mood. Mom and Ginny had offered to take me to school for my first day of Kindergarten, but Fred and George had called me a 'mamma's boy', so I turned them down and trailed behind my feuding brothers as we headed to school.

We were almost to the doors of the school when Percy found a teacher he obviously missed over the summer and left us in the swarm of bodies to talk to said teacher. The twins watched Percy's retreating back for a minute with dumbfounded expressions. After several seconds, it was obvious that Percy wasn't coming back.

"I guess we should show him to his classroom," George said at last, turning to face Fred.

"But, George!" Fred exclaimed, shocked. "We might be late for class!"

The twins stared at one another for a moment before identical evil grins spread across their faces.

"Come, Ronniekins! We're going to show you to your classroom," George said, taking a hold of my hand and dragging me into the school. The Kindergarten classroom was right next to the entrance. I doubted I would have had difficulty finding it on my own. I thought my brothers would leave me alone after that but they didn't.

"Let's look for your desk," George stated, walking around the classroom. I sighed and trudged behind slowly.

**°°°Harry°°°**

I was so excited about my first day of school. Of course, my school clothes were hand-me-downs and my school supplies were plain compared to Dudley's (who was attending the same school but was put in a different Kindergarten class), but I was happy none-the-less. Aunt Petunia dropped me off at Hogwarts Elementary and left before my teacher could even shake her hand. I was the first student there; Aunt Petunia didn't want to be seen with me.

There were about thirty desks in the Kindergarten room. They were arranged in groups of six and I found my desk in the group next to the window. I sat down and waited a few more minutes until a girl who had her bushy hair in pigtails came in with her parents and sat diagonally from me.

"Hi!" she said, grinning widely and exposing a gaping hole where her front teeth should have been. "I'm Hermione!"

"Hi, Her--herm--hermie. Um, Mione," I said, stuttering stupidly over her weird name. She giggled.

"Close enough," she replied, smiling warmly and opening her desk to organize her supplies.

We talked a bit as the classroom filled up around us. After awhile, a family of blondes came in and the small boy plopped down in the chair that was next to me and across from the bushy-haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Harry," I told the boy who only scowled at me. "This is Hermione," I said, indicating the girl across from him. He scowled at her too. "What's your name?" I asked him, trying desperately to get the boy to talk. He looked at Hermione and myself as if we had kooties--which Hermione might have had since she was a girl.

"Draco," Hermione said slowly, reading his nametag on his desk, which was an amazing feat seeing as the nametag appeared upside down for her.

Draco rolled his eyes and opened his desk as he started putting his folder and crayons away. By then the classroom was nearly full, excluding the desk in front of me.

"Here we go, Ronniekins," an older boy said, leading his younger brother over to our group. The boy sat down and stared at his desk, obviously wishing the older boy would go away. The older boy didn't go away, however.

"Hey look, Ron, you're sitting next to a _girl_!" another boy, who looked identical to the first boy said, joining his brothers. The boy named 'Ron' blushed as he kept his eyes on his desk.

"Good one, Fred," said the first boy.

"Thanks, George," said the second.

The one named 'Fred' scanned the rest of us. "Hello, squirts," he greeted, standing akimbo. The blonde boy next to me rolled his eyes, took out his folder, got up from his desk and beckoned Fred down to his level. "Wanna tell me something, squirt?" Fred asked, squatting close to Draco.

Draco raised his folder, slapped Fred across the face with it and returned to his desk.

"Draco Malfoy!" the teacher exclaimed, coming over to our group looking very stern. "Go sit in the time-out chair!" she ordered, pointing to the chair in the corner.

"What?" Draco asked. It was the first word he spoke and I was shocked; I was under the impression that he was a mute.

"You heard me," the teacher replied.

Draco mumbled something that sounded much like, 'My father,' but he went to the time out chair anyway. I turned to the red-headed boy across from me, who had just finished putting his school supplies in his desk.

"Are they your brothers?" I asked him, nodding to the twins who were currently playing with the building blocks on the other side of the room, ignoring our teacher who was gently scolding them and trying to coax them into returning to their proper classroom.

"Unfortunately," Ron replied, glancing over his shoulder with a slight smile as our teacher successfully shooed his brothers away.

"I wish I had brothers," I confessed. Hermione, who was listening in on our conversation, nodded in agreement.

"Me too," Hermione said brightly. "I'm an only child."

"You two can have mine," the boy named Ron said. He leaned over his desk to gaze at my nametag. "Harry?" he asked, sending me a questioning look. I nodded. Ron then leaned over and gazed at Hermione's nametag. "Um…" he stated, staring at her long, weird name dubiously.

"Hermione Granger," the girl supplied.

"I have no idea how I'm going to remember that," Ron replied truthfully.

"Call me Mione, then," the girl said, gracing me with a smile.

"Alright, class," our teacher said loudly. "Come on over to the carpet and sit down in a circle. You too, Draco."

We did so. Once we were situated, the teacher announced that we were going to go around the circle and everyone was to say their name and what they wanted to be when they grew up. I was panicky. Five-years-old and they were already telling me to plan out my future. The teacher was looking kindly at me; she obviously wanted me to go first. I stood up.

"I'm Harry Potter and when I grow up I want to be…" I paused and thought furiously. I've never given much thought to what I wanted to be when I grew up; I always assumed I'd be nothing, like the Dursleys have been telling me. "…a police man," I finished, stealing Dudley's latest ambition.

"Very nice, Harry," the teacher said brightly and I took that as my chance to sit down. Everyone's eyes focused on Hermione, who was next. She stood up promptly and looked rather pleased with herself.

"I'm Hermione Granger and when I grow up I want to be a doctor, a lawyer, a dentist, a teacher, a writer, an architect, a pharmacist, a scientist, and the first woman president of the United States." Hermione made to sit back down but shot up suddenly. "And a princess," she finished. Ron immediately stood.

"I'm Ron Weasley and I want to be a police man, a firefighter, a stunt man…"

Ron took a leaf from Hermione's book and started listing as many occupations as he could. The girl sitting next to Ron (Lavender) did the same, as did the next girl (Parvati), and the next. So on and so forth until we finally got to Draco, who was sitting at the other end of the circle and scowling at everyone with his arms crossed. He reluctantly stood.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and when I grow up, I'm going to be utterly handsome." He sat back down and returned to his scowling.

"But what are you going to do as a job, Draco?" our teacher asked.

"I'm going to look handsome," Draco stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Our teacher sighed and rubbed her forehead as if she had a headache. "Let's move onto coloring, shall we?"

**°°°Draco°°°**

By the end of the day, I was already planning on having Father talk to my teacher and have her move me away from this group of idiots. On my right was a small, talkative boy named Seamus. Across from him was a quiet, and I'm certain stupid, boy named Greg, only he asked if everyone would call him Goyle. On my left sat a boy who looked like he never combed his hair in his life. His name was Harry and he only had 12 crayons. The boy across from him, Ron, only had 12 as well. They seemed to have bonded over only having 12 crayons. Across from me was a girl with a name I can't pronounce and bushy pigtails (her pigtails were prone to hitting Ron in the face whenever she turned her head sharply). She offered to share her big box of crayons (equipped with a sharpener in the back) with the boys. They seemed very pleased over this.

"Draco, you're not coloring. Is something wrong?" my teacher asked, coming next to our group and gazing at me in a concerned fashion.

"I don't like it here," I whined.

"I know school can be scary, but I'm sure you'll get used to it in no time," the teacher reassured.

"Not here as in 'school'," I corrected. "Here as in 'here'!" I indicated my desk.

"Oh," the teacher said stupidly. I sighed in frustration and beckoned her down to my level. She squatted and looked at me questioningly. I got out my folder and proceeded to whacker her with it. And that was how I ended my first day of Kindergarten.

**°°°Hermione°°°**

Oh my gosh, I love school!

**End Author's Note: **OMG, I finished a Snippet! O.O I haven't posted one of these in ages due to not being able to write them. I'm really, really surprised that I managed to do this one. Go me!


	5. WAR

**Snippets**

_Stories of the young and innocent_

**Author's Note: **Fred/George/Percy snippet with a little bit of Ron. Keep in mind that even though this takes place in southern California, I model the weather after here, so it's January and cold. Fred and George are sophomores, Percy a senior, and Ron in 8th grade. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own HP…

WAR

**°°°Fred°°°**

"Tell me once again why we're still on the basketball team?" George whined next to me as we trudged through the dark and blisteringly cold air on our way to school at quarter till five in the effing morning.

I glared over at my twin and stuffed my hands into my coat pockets. Soccer was a fall sport and basketball a winter sport. We joined the soccer team freshman year and loved it so much that when it was over, we decided to join the basketball team to keep us entertained and in shape. Little did we know that the basketball team was the 'it' team of our school. The coach (and other players) were insane. So much insane that we had two practices in a day. The first practice was in the morning before school started, the second after school. Needless to say that George and I did not like two practices in one day. Which makes me wonder why the hell we joined the team again this year! I think we both had head colds the day tryouts were announced and we sedately wandered into the gym without realizing it.

"I absolutely hate waking up when it's still dark out and Ron's in the next room, snoring away!" George continued. "Not to mention walking through town to get to school and--hang on--is that Old Betsy?"

I looked over to where George was pointing at and sure enough Old Betsy was pulling into the Hogwarts High parking lot. My twin and I exchanged glances briefly before breaking out into a run. Percy was getting out of the car by the time we got to it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked between gasps of air. The cold air pierced the back of my throat like knives.

"Or more importantly, why didn't you offer us a ride?" George asked vehemently.

Percy merely knitted his brow and stared at us. "I'm here because I wish to do some research in the library before school starts, and I didn't offer you guys a ride because I didn't want to."

George and I stared at him incredulously as he hoisted his school bag upon his shoulders and marched off toward the illuminated school. George and I followed, mumbling under our breaths. Halfway up to the school, I grabbed a stick that was lying on the ground and proceeded to poke Percy in the butt with it. He jumped and emitted a high squeak before turning around in an angered fashion and glaring at me while rubbing his butt. He called us something that shocked us both and ran into the school before we could retaliate.

I dropped the stick and followed George into the school where we headed toward the locker rooms and changed into our practice uniforms. Two hours later, we found ourselves leaving the gym, sweaty and grumpy to get a drink of water from one of the water fountains. We saw Percy through the library windows. He was hunched over a table covered with books and he was sipping what looked to be coffee from the cafeteria. He seemed cheerful which only caused us to become even more grumpy.

"Look at that idiot happily studying in there," George grumped after he took a drink. "We should so totally create a diversion, sneak into the library and eff up his paper."

I beamed at my twin proudly. "What diversion did you have in mind dear brother?"

And that was how I found myself running stalkers through the halls ten minutes later.

**°°°Percy°°**°

I want to divorce my siblings. All of them. Well, maybe not Bill, but definitely the twins. After annoying me this morning by poking my rear end with a stick, Fred had to embarrass me by running naked throughout the halls of the school. His coach and a few teachers that were there couldn't get him to stop, so they had recruited me from the library. Chasing after a naked Fred was not my idea of a fun morning.

Once I had managed to coerce my brother into some clothing, I had just enough time to write a conclusion on my paper which I promptly volunteered to read in front of my first hour class. Everything was going swimmingly until I got to the middle and read, without realizing it, this sentence:

"I'm Percy Weasley and I can't wipe my own ass."

I gasped immediately and covered my mouth as my fellow classmates broke into insane laughter. I cursed the twins under my breath. If it's war they want; it's war they'll get.

**°°°George°°**°

"Fred, George, I'm impressed!"

Fred and I anxiously raised our heads from our prank planner to look at Flitwick, who was sitting at his desk, grading the papers we had just turned in earlier that hour.

"Impressed?" I asked meekly, glancing around as my classmates stared at me. I felt my reputation going down the drain.

"Why yes, these papers are excellent! You're obviously taking after your brother, Percy!"

Fred and I immediately rushed to Flitwick's desk as our classmates broke out in whispers. Glancing down and skimming the first couple of sentences, we recognized Percy's writing style. He must have switched our papers without us knowing.

"I must give these papers A's," Flitwick went on. Fred and I watched in horror as our C average went down the drain.

**°°°Percy°°**°

Saying that I was shocked to find Ron, an 8th grader, standing outside of Hogwarts High's front doors after school was an understatement. The junior high didn't get out until 20 minutes after the high school; Ron should still be in class. I gazed at him quizzically. He looked utterly confused.

"I have absolutely no idea why I'm here," Ron stated evenly. I raised my eyebrows at him and he continued. "There I was, sitting in current events, when the twins came into my classroom, saying something about Mom dying. Of course Lupin let me go after hearing that our mom was dying. And the twins brought me here for some reason."

"Mom's dying?" I asked, shocked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ron shouted, utterly confused. It was then that we heard the screeching of tires on gravel and upon looking at the student parking lot, I saw the twins take off in Old Betsy.

"WAIT!" Ron bellowed, running after the car. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HIM!"

I was so angry that I broke the pencil that I was holding in half. Yes, I want to divorce my siblings.

**End Author's Note: **I'm going to bed.


End file.
